


Some Scars Last Forever

by Lilalau



Series: Prompts 100 kinks [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Discovering Boundaries, F/F, Mentions of Rape, Unhealthy past relationship, it was going to be smut but it ended up a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:38:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/pseuds/Lilalau
Summary: Hermione and Pansy make out in empty rooms and aren't sure what that means. A lot of things come out when they decide to talk about it.





	Some Scars Last Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarina1737](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/gifts).



> From [this post. ](https://all-of-the-ships-are-sailing.tumblr.com/post/86601537822/100-kinks-nsfw) (Number 2)

Hermione had had an interesting month to say the least. She wasn’t sure how on earth she had ended up making out with Pansy in an empty classroom, but since then, both of the girls had started meeting after class in dark cupboards and lonely rooms to do stuff that neither of them wanted their friends to ever know about. At first it was something casual, now they just did it almost every single day. That being said, they hadn’t really talked about this and Hermione was a bit scared of pushing it too far at some point, making Pansy uncomfortable. Even if she didn’t want to admit it, she cared about the Slytherin.

That day there was planned a trip to Hogsmeade, so neither of them talked to the other and pretended to hate each other when, inevitably, Draco and Harry crushed into each other on the way out. However, Hermione caught how Pansy winked at her, making the Gryffindor blush, and the Slytherin smirk.

After this incident, Hermione couldn’t get Pansy off her head. She was absent and, even if she tried to hide it, she knew Ron and Harry were noticing it, but she just couldn’t help it. Only images of Pansy were going through her head, remembering vividly everything that had happened in the last weeks: Pansy pressed against a wall while Hermione’s hand caressed under her skirt; both of them over some teacher’s table, making out without caring who would use it later… She felt herself smiling and tried to hide it by biting his bottom lip.

When she looked up, she saw Ron and Harry in front of her looking like she was losing her mind. Then her eyes went to somewhere behind them, seeing Pansy looking at her from behind a building, gesturing Hermione with her hand to come meet her. She was pulled to reality when Ron shook her shoulder.

“What? What are you doing?” Hermione asked, moving away from his grip.

“You’ve been ignoring us the whole day… hell, the whole month. What’s the matter with you?” Hermione looked at Harry, looking for him to say something in her defense. This was so ridiculous she couldn’t even think about what to say. After a long silence, Harry talked.

“I’m sorry, Hermione, but I’m with Ron. You’ve been acting really weird.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“You know what? Whatever. I got to go do something so just, leave me alone, I’ll meet you in the Three Broomsticks in a couple hours and then have an actual conversation about why you don’t have to know everything I do in my life.”

And with that she left in the opposite direction of where Pansy was. She wasn’t stupid, she knew her friends were going to try following her; so she distracted them by getting to the end of a street and then running back to where she had seen Pansy before. Hermione found her in the same place she was before. Smiling, Pansy kissed her slowly, making Hermione melt in her arms.

“Hey,” said the Gryffindor when they pulled away. “What are we doing here? We said we wouldn’t meet today.”

“You also said you wanted to talk about what we have. Technically, this isn’t us meeting up to make out, we are just talking.” Hermione smiled at the words of the Slytherin.

“Okay, let’s talk. I’ll go first. What are we Pansy? Where do we put the limit on this?”

“Those are big questions… I don’t really know the answer. I mean, I really enjoy spending time with you, even when we aren’t kissing; and I wish you weren’t a Gryffindor or I wasn’t a Slytherin because maybe then we could have been better friends before doing this.” Hermione nodded, she felt the same way.

“I just… I feel like I can open up completely with you but at the same time you should be the last person to trust. I don’t want to push things to far, make you uncomfortable and then see you leave. I want to know how far we can go with this.”

Pansy looked for a moment at Hermione like she had never seen her before. She actually cared about her; she didn’t want to hurt her. She remembered then her relationship with Draco, how he did with her all he wanted, not even asking if it was okay. After that she had changed, closed herself and didn’t let anyone in. Anyone but Hermione.

“Why did you want to talk about this now?” Pansy asked. For someone else, it would have sound like she was being rude, but Hermione had learned to see through that. She was scared.

“The other day… well when I tried to… and you know, you pushed me away… I thought I did something wrong and I don’t want to repeat it, whatever it was.”

Pansy knew exactly what she was talking about. About a week ago both of them had been together in an empty garden behind the castle, Pansy sat on top of Hermione, both of them kissing while the Gryffindor’s hands stimulated the other’s clit. At one point, however, one of her fingers moved back a bit, travelling to her hole and circling it. First it wasn’t too bad, but then she tried to push it in a bit and that’s when Pansy couldn’t help but getting up quickly. She excused herself saying that she had just remembered she had an essay to do and ran away. Pansy had hid in her room for at least two hours, crying, trying to distract herself from the memories that flood her brain.

“Pansy, are you okay? You zoned out for a bit…” She blinked quickly, focusing on the actual situation, and hugging Hermione suddenly, making the Gryffindor lose her balance for a bit, but not falling to the ground. She felt the hot tears of the Slytherin in her shoulder and she caressed her back. “It’s okay, Pansy, it’s okay. We don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to…” Pansy pulled away and cleaned her eyes, sighing before going back to her cold form.

“No. If we are going to continue with this, and by Merlin I want to continue seeing you, you need to know.” Hermione nodded, sitting on the floor and patting the spot next to her. Pansy smiled and sat by her side, pressing her head against the other’s shoulder. “I don’t know where to start from… I guess from the beginning.”

And so she started telling Hermione all she had gone through with Draco, how he had played with her, taking her violently whenever and wherever he wanted, never asking for permission. Hermione knew best than to talk. She didn’t tell her that was rape because she knew Pansy knew that already, she just was scared to say it. Hermione decided that the only helpful thing she could do was hug her through it, and so she did.

“…so yeah, I’m not really comfortable with any kind of penetration because of this.”

“Oh, Pansy. I-I’m so sorry about the other day, I should have asked you.” Pansy smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

“It’s okay, it’s been a while since it happened and it just… it hit me the other day. I’d actually preferred if you didn’t do that but I can’t blame you for what happened because you didn’t know.”

“I’ll make sure to not do that. I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

They stood there, sitting on the ground, wrapped in each other’s arms for a while, in a comfortable silence. Hermione meant what she said, she was going to protect Pansy with her life, she didn’t care what the rest of the world would say, Pansy didn’t deserve what she had gone through. After a while, Pansy said:

“You know what, Granger?”

“What?” She looked into her eyes, searching for some discomfort, but she found none.

“I think I love you.” Hermione chuckled.

“I think I love you too.”


End file.
